El primer beso de Hermione
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Ella siempre dijo que fue de Viktor Krum, durante el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. Lo que pocos saben es que, por culpa de Blaise Zabini, ésa noche no la pasó con el búlgaro, sino encerrada en el invernadero con un rubio insufrible y borracho.


**Disclaimer: **_Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Recomendación musical**: _I'm a man_, de Black Strobe.

"_You know baby, we can have a lot of fun."

* * *

_

"_**El primer beso de Hermione"**_

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre. De vez en cuando, también necesita un trago. Woody Allen.

* * *

_

Blaise Zabini estaba sentado al lado de una de las pequeñas mesitas redondas que habían instalado en el Gran Comedor para el evento. Sobre la superficie, vasos a medio vaciar de ponche —que, lamentablemente, sólo sabía a ponche—, un par de bandejas repletas de migajas cortesía de Vincent y Gregory, y el bolso de una Daphne que bailaba alegremente rodeada de búlgaros. De fondo, la música estridente de las Brujas de Macbeth y el griterío de la exaltada multitud de adolescentes con problemas hormonales.

Él había ido sin pareja, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a elegir a alguien cuando eso le comprometería a pasar toda la velada con una misma persona? Ridículo, mejor acudir por libre y poder pulular alrededor de quién quisiera sin ataduras. Y había pululado, evidentemente, varias extranjeras eran testigos de ello, como esas dos rubias que aún lo miraban con ojos soñadores. A Blaise le encantaba confraternizar con otras costumbres, especialmente con las francesas: admiraba su don de lenguas que, afortunadamente, poco tenía que ver con el inglés. Sin embargo, después de pasar toda la santa noche pululando con esta y con aquella, empezaba a aburrirse.

Sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica de gala, mojó la pluma en la tinta y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, concentrado en la superficie blanca del papel. Por su derecha pasó Hermione Granger del brazo del jugador de quidditch, Krum; detrás de ellos, un pelirrojo enfurruñado los fulminada con la mirada. En la pista de baile, Pansy hacía movimientos extraños en torno a Draco, que la observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad, vergüenza ajena y miedo —como no se cuidara de sus meneos ortopédicos ella acabaría estampándole un guantazo—. _Pobre Malfoy_, pensó, _estoy convencido de que también se aburre mucho. Tiene suerte de que yo sea su amigo._

Blaise sonrió cuando el plumín comenzó a vomitar sobre el pergamino la broma pesada más épica del curso.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró una voz monocorde.

El moreno miró de soslayo al chico que se había situado a su espalda, Theodore Nott. Éste tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se había inclinado lo suficiente como para leer sobre su hombro lo que estaba escribiendo. Parecía extrañamente interesado, lo cual tenía mucho que ver con los nuevos acompañantes por los que le había abandonado Daphne.

—Intento hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, como siempre —respondió Blaise alegremente. Con el cuello de Theodore expuesto tan cerca de su nariz, no puedo evitar aspirar el sutil aroma que desprendía—. Hueles condenadamente bien a alcohol, ¿de dónde lo has conseguido?

El de los ojos azules sonrió cínico mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaise. Con un movimiento estudiadamente casual sacó un frasquito del interior de su túnica y se lo ofreció al otro.

—De los de séptimo, evidentemente. Lo están vendiendo en ésa esquina. —Señaló con un gesto de cabeza a un grupito que charlaba al otro lado de la sala—. Si quieres te doy esto que me ha sobrado aunque… deberías tener cuidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Apesta a amortentia, me parece que lo han mezclado con whiskey de fuego.

—Perfecto.

—¿Por qué estás escribiendo como si fueras idiota? —inquirió Theodore, volviendo a la lectura de la carta que Blaise redactaba con una sonrisa macabra—. ¿Y quién cojones es _Jerrmoine_?

—Granger. Le estoy mandando una carta o, más concretamente, se la está mandando Krum. Resulta que va a citarse con ella en media hora y yo necesitaré unos… —se rascó la barbilla, meditabundo— siete botecitos más de whiskey del amor. Si me los consigues te contaré qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto.

—Hecho.

Al cabo de los quince minutos, con la carta falsa ya terminada —en la que Krum se citaba con la tal _Querrida Jerrmoine_ en media hora—, ambos chicos discutían los pormenores del plan. Habían encargado a uno de segundo la tarea de enviarle a Granger la nota con una de las lechuzas de la escuela.

—No funcionará —vaticinó Theodore, poniendo las botellitas que había recolectado sobre la mesa y ordenándolas con tranquilidad—. Esto no es igual que la amortentia, no tiene nada que ver quién haya preparado la poción o la primera persona a la que veas tras tomarla. Está mezclado con whiskey de fuego, destilado mágicamente. Es probable que el efecto se resuma en una borrachera de campeonato sumada a una interesante exaltación sexual. Oh, y una resaca monumental al día siguiente.

—Parece que sabes bien de lo que hablas. —Theodore se limitó a alzar la comisura derecha de los labios—. De todas formas no necesitamos más que eso. Atento a la ecuación: Malfoy hasta el culo de alcohol y con la polla a punto de reventar, Granger peinada por primera vez en su vida y sin parecer una pordiosera, ¿el resultado? Burlas míticas durante lo que queda de año. Estoy deseando inmortalizar su cara al día siguiente, quizá le haga una foto y todo.

—Malfoy no se follaría a una sangresucia ni bajo los efectos de un _imperius_.

—Nott, Nott, Nott, qué poco conoces a nuestro rubio y pálido amigo, ¿no te has fijado en cómo la miraba hace un rato cuando ha aparecido en el Gran Comedor? Te digo que sólo necesita un empujoncito. Está reprimido, eso es todo.

—Vamos, la miraba como la miraría cualquiera: sorprendido de que debajo de los libros hubiera un ser que pudiera asociarse al género femenino —siguió, escéptico.

—¿Y la mención tan _casual_ a su ropa interior que hizo durante los Mundiales de Quidditch?

Theodore lo miró entre su flequillo oscuro:

—Diez galeones a que vuelve con la nariz rota como a finales de tercero.

Blaise soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras le hacía señas con la mano a Draco para que se acercara.

—Acepto.

El aludido, ajeno a los tejemanejes de sus compañeros de curso, se aproximó a la mesa con aire de suficiencia. Las cosas ése día le estaban yendo estupendamente: Pansy, pese a su poca pericia en la pista de baile, besaba el suelo que pisaba. Con un poco de suerte y un mucho de su encanto innato, en breve estaría besando otras partes de su anatomía. Por si eso no fuera poco, su túnica de gala, de trescientos galeones la hebra, había despertado una satisfactoria y mal disimulada envidia en su Sala Común.

—Qué sobrio te veo, Malfoy —saludó Blaise con retintín.

El rubio alzó una ceja mientras comprobaba por encima de su hombro que Pansy no estuviera cerca. Después se sentó desenfadadamente en la silla, con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

—¿Es que hay un modo de no estarlo? —Tomó con cautela una de las cuatro botellitas que le tendía Blaise, incorporándose ligeramente—. ¿Qué es? Huele a libro viejo.

Los otros se miraron con complicidad.

—Es whiskey de fuego —explicó Theodore—. Zabini, deberías ir a ofrecerle las otras cuatro a Parkinson.

Blaise asintió, solemne; se levantó, metiéndose los botes en el bolsillo de la túnica, y se despidió con un movimiento de mano antes de dirigirse a la morena y efectuar la primera parte de su plan. Draco observó con recelo cómo le decía unas palabras al oído y la sacaba del Gran Comedor, guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota?

Theodore entrelazó los dedos y se apoyó sobre ellos, acto seguido comenzó a hablar con aire aburrido, fingiendo que la situación le parecía absurda cuando, en realidad, empezaba a encontrarla grotescamente interesante.

—Resulta que Zabini está intentando que esta noche mojes. —Él y sus medias verdades, fácilmente mal interpretables—. Dice que sólo necesitáis un empujón, ya sabes, así que se asegurará de que la chica se beba las otras cuatro dosis de alcohol y que te espere en el invernadero tres para que podáis estar… a solas.

Draco lo miró con altanería mientras vaciaba la primera cápsula de un trago. Tenía un sabor extraño, no tan amargo como esperaba. Parecía aderezado con algún tipo de cítrico.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie para _mojar_ —repuso, jactancioso—. ¿Por qué lo hace? No me fío de él, menos desde el incidente en el baño de hace unos días… —El mero recuerdo le provocó un escalofrío que escondió ingiriendo el contenido de otra de las botellitas.

—¿Altruismo?

—En realidad todo se basa en el egoísmo —comentó Blaise, que acababa de llegar. No se veía a Pansy por ningún lado—. Necesito la habitación libre, ya sabes.

Draco soltó una carcajada seca y lo miró con insultante incredulidad.

—¿Para usarla con tu mano derecha?

—Qué va —Se aproximó a Theodore y lo abrazó por la espalda. El rubio, con los ojos como platos y una mueca de asco que no le cabía en la cara, se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos de la estrafalaria pareja. Blaise tuvo que morderse la cara interna de las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas y estropear la tapadera—. Nott ha accedido muy amablemente a practicar parsel conmigo. Ya sabes, te sitúas frente a una figura con forma de serpiente y le susurras cosas con los ojos entornados.

—Sois unos maricones de mierda, joder. —Se bebió la tercera dosis—. Zabini, tú no tienes remedio, pero Nott, tío —se giró hacia él con cara de repugnancia—, pensé que te follabas a Daphne.

—Esta noche tiene otros planes —comentó con desinterés, refiriéndose al grupo de búlgaros con el que se había ido a los jardines hacía poco.

—Qué puto asco dais.

—Lo sé, lo sé —concedió Blaise asintiendo con pesar—, por eso nos preocupamos de que tú no tengas que presenciar tamaña aberración. Tu dama ha ido a empolvarse la nariz, en breve irá al invernadero. Deberías darte prisa, no querrás hacerla esperar.

En otro lado del castillo, Hermione Granger bajaba las escaleras que conducían al hall más rápido de lo debido teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tacones. Y si ya de por sí le resultaba casi imposible andar con ellos, en ése momento, que parecían arrastrar una pesada carga de nervios aliñados con mal humor, dar dos pasos seguidos era más peligroso que bailar sobre la mesa del despacho de Snape con una pancarta de Gryffindor. Había discutido airadamente con Ron y mentiría si dijera que no le había afectado profundamente. La verdad, no entendía el comportamiento del pelirrojo. Ni el de ningún chico, en realidad, ¿por qué Viktor la citaba por carta cuando acababan de despedirse una hora antes?

Había decidido acudir a la cita, por supuesto. No estaba bien dejar a su acompañante plantado y… bueno, se sentía muy halagada después de lo sucedido con el Weasley. Que él no se diera cuenta de que era una mujer no implicaba que a otros les pasara lo mismo. Puede que ella prefiriera que alguien más pecoso le hubiera invitado al baile, pero no había duda de que Viktor era una persona estupenda, atenta y dulce. ¿Que no sabía pronunciar —ni escribir, por lo visto— su nombre? En fin, nadie es perfecto.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo, se encontró con un chico moreno y muy alto que le sonaba de algo. Estaba apoyado indolentemente sobre el marco de las grandes puertas, con una copa de un líquido extrañamente verde en las manos. Miró a ambos lados, confusa, sin dar con el búlgaro, que en la carta le había dicho que la esperaría allí.

—¿Jerrmoine? —preguntó, dubitativo, aproximándose hasta ella con una gran sonrisa. La muchacha se sintió incómoda ante el gesto, como si desprendiera un sutil influjo que embotaría la razón de los que la miraran atentamente. No era una sonrisa agradable, desde luego, por mucho que él pretendiera que así fuera: tenía más un cariz retorcido y mentiroso.

—Hermione —corrigió secamente. No le gustaban ese tipo de personas que, a todas luces, parecían gritar que no eran de fiar. ¿Dónde podían encontrarse más sonrisas francas como las de Ron?

_¡A callar, Hermione, Ron es un idiota obtuso!,_ se regañó.

—Oh, sí, claro. —Blaise se sorprendió por el tono de ella, no estaba habituado a encontrar a alguien reticente a sus zalamerías. La estudió cuidadosamente y optó por hacerse el tonto, a la gente orgullosa de su inteligencia solía gustarle constatar que el resto del mundo era estúpido—. ¿Eres la chica a la que esperaba Viktor Krum? Es que me ha pedido que la acompañe hasta el tercer invernadero, ¿sabes?

Todo el mundo sabía que el acceso a los invernaderos fuera del horario escolar estaba estrictamente prohibido. ¿Que se podían abrir con un simple _alohomora_? Bueno, pero esa no era excusa para quebrantar las normas, también se podía entrar así en el despacho de casi cualquier profesor y no por ello se hacía. O eso esperaba.

Contrajo la nariz, arrugando el puente con desagrado, como hacía siempre que escuchaba hablar de algo que no le gustaba.

—No está permitido entrar a los invernaderos fuera del horario de clases —contradijo pomposamente.

Fue entonces cuando Blaise, que hasta el momento no había reparado demasiado en ésa menuda e insignificante muchacha, se planteó que quizá su broma épica fuera demasiado cruel. ¿Era posible ser más repipi y marisabidilla? Se contuvo de soltarle unas cuantas verdades que tenían mucho que ver con su tono de reprimida y, haciendo acopio de calma, siguió con la pantomima:

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por desgracia el pobre Viktor no, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de informarle al respecto de las normas de la escuela, ¿sabes? —Negó con la cabeza, como si ése contratiempo fuera realmente una calamidad—. Creo que está esperándote dentro, deberías ir y llevarlo a un lugar menos ilegal donde podáis… —_No digas barbaridades, Blaise, no digas barbaridades_, se conminó—… charlar.

Seguía dudando de las palabras de aquel alumno, al que situó finalmente en Slytherin. Sí, eso era, le sonaba por las clases de Pociones. No ponerle nombre le molestaba un poco, pero tampoco pensaba preguntárselo y alargar más la charla. Lo miró recelosa, mientras decidía si confiaba o no en él. No quería pecar de prejuiciosa, ni mucho menos. Siempre le había parecido fatal que se juzgara a otros por la casa a la que pertenecían, así como por el estatus de sangre o las amistades de las que se rodeara.

—Está bien —concedió. Al fin y al cabo era lógico que Viktor le hubiera encargado a un Slytherin darle un recado, ¿no se habían relacionado más los alumnos de Durmstrang con ellos al compartir mesa en el Gran Comedor?

—Estupendo. Oh, por cierto, también me ha pedido que te dé esto —le mostró la copa cargada de ése líquido extrañamente verdoso—. Él también parecía llevar una en la mano —añadió cuando notó la reticencia de la Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, ella cogió el vaso con muchísima menos reserva que la que había demostrado al acompañarle. Lo que Blaise no sabía es que, aun esforzándose tantísimo por mostrar aplomo, Hermione estaba como un flan. ¡Y no era para menos! Puede que Viktor la hubiera tratado con mucho respeto, pero también le había confesado sus sentimientos. O algo así. Por ello, la castaña tenía una idea demasiado nítida de lo que sucedería esa noche: un paseo a la luz de la luna, susurros y rubores, manos entrelazadas… No era un hacha en lo que a sentimientos románticos se refería, vale, pero tampoco era tonta. Y a su perspicaz agudeza no se había escapado el modo en que el búlgaro la miraba. Por suerte no del modo en que había notado al Slytherin moreno —junto al cual caminaba en ese momento— observarle el recatado escote, pero sí como miraría un chico a una chica que le gusta. O sea, no como Ron, que parecía como si… _¡Basta!_

A medida que se iban acercando a su destino se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Viktor realmente le gustaba? Tenía muchísimas virtudes, sí, pero no había nada en su estómago revoloteando. Que no es que hubiera sentido ése batir de mariposas alguna vez, pero había leído sobre ello. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y en su garganta parecía haberse instalado una bola espinosa que le impedía respirar bien. Tragó saliva tratando de deshacerla, en vano, así que de tres tragos se bebió el contenido de la copa. Inmediatamente se arrepintió: estaba asqueroso y fuerte.

—¿Esto era alcohol? —inquirió, escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —Blaise, que caminaba un paso por delante de Hermione, tardó un poco en voltearse con expresión sorprendida. Lo justo para que le diera tiempo a borrar su sonrisa de victoria—. No, por supuesto. Es una bebida típica en Bulgaria hecha a base de raíces de… algo. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sospechando—. ¿Te daría Viktor alcohol?

Se aplaudió a sí mismo por la salida. Se notaba que era Slytherin, por Circe, qué capacidad para darle la vuelta a cualquier cosa y hacer dudar al interlocutor. Su pregunta retórica pareció aplacar a la chica, que en esos momentos debía estar pensando de nuevo en su próximo encuentro con Krum. Ilusa.

Divisó al fondo su destino, que ya tenía la puerta entreabierta, lo que quería decir que Draco debía estar dentro. _Blaise, eres un genio, esto bien merece diez puntos para Slytherin_, pensó. Lástima que el profesorado no valorara la pericia en actividades que poco tenían que ver con las académicas. A menos que fueras Gryffindor, claro, en cuyo caso te darían puntos, como siempre decían en su Sala Común, hasta por limpiarte correctamente el culo después de cagar. Cabrones con suerte.

Hermione empezaba a marearse de lo alterada que estaba, notaba cómo, al girar rápidamente la cabeza, le costaba unos segundos más de lo normal enfocar las cosas. Sin embargo fue capaz de distinguir una silueta masculina dentro del invernadero. Respiró hondo y planeó lo que le iba a decir, _Viktor, no está permitido entrar en este lugar después de clase, pero puedo enseñarte los terrenos si quieres_. No, no, sonaba demasiado evidente y quizá el chico pudiera sentirse mal al notar que ella lo reprendía. _¿No prefieres que vayamos a la orilla del lago? Está muy bonito de noche. _¡Por Rowlina, como dijera eso parecería una… una cualquiera! No quería dar la impresión de ser como sus admiradoras, esas _groupies_ obsesionadas con él únicamente por la fama.

—¿No entras? —La voz del Slytherin moreno la sacó de sus conversaciones ficticias. Parpadeó, aturdida, y tras un asentimiento alterado se internó en la oscuridad cerrando la puerta tras de sí: no quería que ése chico supiera lo que iba a decirle a Viktor, fuera lo que fuera.

Fue entonces cuando Theodore salió de entre las sombras de los rosales y caminó hacia Blaise con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Los vas a encerrar? —bisbiseó, curioso, viendo como el otro murmuraba un hechizo sobre el pomo.

—Obviamente, si salen no tendrá gracia, ¿no crees? —Volvió a meterse la varita en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al colegio. Su moral estaba prácticamente caduca, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a espiar lo que fuera a pasar ahí. Ya se enteraría al día siguiente, cuando llegara para abrirles la puerta. Oh, y se encargaría de que todo Hogwarts se enterara también—. ¿Te has asegurado de que no llevara la varita encima?

—En realidad sí la llevaba, pero me la ha cambiado por más alcohol cuando le he dicho que yo había olvidado la mía en el dormitorio.

Blaise lo miró, escéptico, ¿Draco quedándose sin magia a cambio de lo que fuera? No parecía muy posible, por muchas ganas que tuviera de demostrar su virilidad esa noche. A decir verdad, el rubio solía hacer gala de un saber estar envidiable siempre y cuando no se dieran dos factores: Potter o la bebida. El moreno recuerda una de las últimas fiestas a las que asistieron, en la que el Malfoy estuvo a un pelo de liarse a puñetazos con uno de sexto sin motivo aparente. Lo que demostraba que el alcohol hace que las máscaras y las fachadas, por muy perfeccionadas que estén, se caigan a merced del verdadero _yo_. Sin embargo no era lógico que el _whiskey del amor_ hubiera afectado tan pronto a Draco, ¿cuánto había pasado desde que lo tomó?, ¿quince minutos?, ¿media hora?

—Ya está borracho —comentó Theodore, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. No se cae por el suelo, pero se le nota. Te dije que no era buena idea mezclar alcohol mágico con amortentia.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Volvió a decir, al cabo de los minutos, cuando bajaban hacia las mazmorras.

—Por el parsel.

—En serio.

—Pansy.

Y no hizo falta más, Theodore entendió a su compañero sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones o declaraciones bochornosas. Suspiró, no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. Tampoco mentir.

—No te espera a ti esta noche. No conseguirás nada con ella.

—Lo sé. Pero él tampoco.

* * *

Casi era un alivio el calor que hacía dentro del invernadero, de camino allí había pasado muchísimo frío avanzando a duras penas con los tacones por la nieve. Aunque cuando dejó de estar agradecida, Hermione sintió un ligero agobio: en parte por el ambiente cargado y el potente olor floral propios de un lugar como aquél, en parte porque su cita se mantuviera en las sombras, recostada indolentemente contra el armario en el que Sprout guardaba los enseres de jardinería. ¿No debería haberle saludado ya? No sé, algo como _"Me alegrra que hayas venido, Jerrmoine"_. Ella no quería ser la primera en hablar, no tenía ni idea de lo que debería decir en una situación como aquella. Y si había algo que Hermione odiara con todas sus fuerzas, además de la intolerancia, era no saber a pies juntillas qué decir.

Cerró los puños y se golpeó suave y rítmicamente en el costado con ellos, expectante. Como no sucedía nada y empezaban a ponérsele los nervios de punta, dio un par de pasos en dirección al chico y, cuando se detuvo a dos metros de él, carraspeó.

Draco no cabía en sí de gozo: todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. De una boca un poco entumecida, a decir verdad, ¿qué era ese cosquilleo que sentía en los labios, como si se le estuvieran durmiendo? ¡Por todas las pociones de Snape, tampoco había bebido tanto! Además, él aguantaba divinamente el alcohol, no era un pusilánime cualquiera que se pusiera a balbucear tras tres (o cuatro) copitas de nada. Ni siquiera se había tomado aún las otras cinco que tenía de reserva, guardadas a buen recaudo cerca de una maceta que había a su derecha. La que él supuso que era Pansy parecía esperar que él diera el primer paso así que, como el hombre que era —aunque aún tuviera catorce años, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy hecho y derecho—, no le hizo esperar.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Lo sé, lo sé, es un cliché del tamaño de una catedral. Lo siento, chicos, es mi primera incursión con la pareja y tampoco quería arriesgarme mucho. A raíz de planear esto me han surgido un par de ideas más para proyectos un poco más largos, a ver si con suerte los manejo mejor para entonces.

Vale, los avisos. Primero, con respecto al rating: he puesto directamente el T por el lenguaje y las claras alusiones sexuales. Es más que probable que con el siguiente capítulo se termine de justificar, pero tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta. En realidad no lo tengo escrito (aunque sí en mente). Esto me lleva a la duración: dos capítulos. Punto. Como muchísimo un breve epílogo tras ellos. No quiero extenderme, que tengo dos proyectos a medias y, como he mencionado, sólo quería probar cómo se vive un Dramione en carne propia. El siguiente será más largo, deduzco.

Me he peleado mucho con el título y al final me ha quedado algo típico y chapucero pero, en fin, quería publicar ya, que estoy de exámenes y esto me relaja. Tendría que estar escribiendo Mortífago o los dos regalitos que debo… Soy un desastre.

Y no se me ocurre nada más, espero haber logrado hacer verosímil la introducción, encajándola en la medida de lo posible con el canon. ¿Estáis esperando peleas e insultos? Qué bien, porque yo también. Así que, chicos, ya sabéis que me encanta saber lo que opináis al respecto de lo que escribo, no os cortéis. Y criticad todo lo que veáis que está mal, que no he releído mucho el capítulo y tampoco he encontrado beta a estas horas.

¡Suerte en septiembre para todos los que, como yo, hayáis suspendido mil millones de asignaturas!

Muac.


End file.
